DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): This training program on Drug and Carcinogen-DNA Interactions provides unique and essential interdisciplinary training on DNA and cancer. Since its initiation in 1990 this training grant has provided scientists with training in the molecular biology of cancer and the application of this to both understanding mechanisms of chemical carcinogenesis and designing more specific and effective anticancer drugs. Scientists are frequently trained in specialized aspects of this area such as the synthesis of antitumor compounds or the molecular biology of specific oncogenes, however, there is a great need for people who can address and understand both the biological and chemical aspects of the problem. This is especially important for modern research in anti-cancer drug design as well as for studies on the molecular mechanisms by which cancer occurs. To accomplish this goal the program will train people throughout the course of their graduate studies in interdisciplinary research in the application of molecular biology to study drug and carcinogen-DNA interactions and also to train postdoctoral fellows with expertise in one aspect of this research to be able to understand and work with the overall problem. The Drug and Carcinogen-DNA Interactions training program provides training in the following areas: anticancer drug design, chemical carcinogenesis, and molecular biology of cancer. All sixteen of the preceptors are active researchers in the areas described above, and are experienced mentors of graduate students. They have active collaborations in research and training on carcinogens, anticancer drugs and DNA. The active support of these investigators is over $6,695,000 (direct cost per year see "Current and Pending Training Support"). The proposed continuation of the training program will allow them to recruit to Purdue University outstanding students, including minority students, who are interested in molecular biology and chemical-DNA interactions. The training grant is used to attract new students with these interests to Purdue as well as to encourage well qualified present students to consider a career in the area of chemical-DNA interactions. The trainees receive formal training through course work on specific areas of cancer research as well as specialized training through specific research projects. Through monthly meetings, an annual poster session, and special seminars on clinical problems in cancer research and treatment and opportunities for translational research, the trainees develop a broad background in cancer research. The program provides students with unique training in interdisciplinary cancer research.